The End Of JR Ewing
by ToTheEnterprise
Summary: An alternative to JR'S death and funeral


_The end of J.R Ewing_

_A short fiction based on the death of J.R Ewing. (Set during season2 of Dallas- 2013)_

"Hey Son I take it I can trust you to look after Southfork while I visit Mexico"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good"

"J.R!" Elena called running from the Southfork kitchen

"Oh hello Elena how may I help you?"

"Well I need to visit my best friend from college in Mexico. Can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure. Hope into the plane"

"Thanks"

"You better take care of her Daddy"

"Come on. Me and Elena get on really well. You still have feeling for this girl don't you?"

"Yes I do, I screwed up. Bad"

"Story of my life. See you when I get back"

J.R hoped in the plane next to Elena. She glanced over at him as they took off. "I know what you were talking about with John Ross"

"What do you mean?"

"One thing you don't know about me J.R is I can lip read"

"Well how terrific"

"You're right though J.R I do still love John Ross, but I love Christopher more. Anyway John Ross has Pamela now"

"I'd choose a Ramos over a Barnes anyway, at least your family has morals"

"How did it start?"

"How did what start?"

"This feud between you and Cliff Barnes"

"It didn't start with me, it started with my Daddy and Cliff father Digger. I guess I just carried it on. He destroyed the one thing I wanted to save"

"What did he destroy"

"My marriage. When John Ross was a baby he had to be tested for DNA to see if he was Cliff's or mine. Sue Ellen had an affair with him. It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I drove her away. Into his arms. After we got remarried he didn't stop, he kept trying to win her back, and he did. Eventually he lost her again but I never got her back"

"You still love her don't you?"

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea. Sue Ellen is the only woman I ever loved, I never stop loving her"

"Oh. J.R I am sorry"

"You're not really coming to Austin to see an old friend are you?"

"Not exactly. I just wanted to get away from all the fighting going on at Southfork at the moment"

"You and me both Kiddo"

"I should probably mention I don't actually have anywhere to stay"

"That's alright darling you can stay with me"

"J.R are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being nice to me. I have never seen this side to you before"

"When I'm afraid from Southfork my true colours come out. My other nature is just for show. I'm not really a bad guy Elena"

"I know that J.R everyone makes mistakes, including me. In fact I think I've made an awful one"

"What do you mean?"

"J.R does John Ross hate me?"

"What? No he loves you"

"I think I made a mistake not taking him back. I mean I do love Christopher but..

"You love John Ross more"

"Yeah"

"Don't let him go Elena. I did that with Sue Ellen and look where that got me"

"I never thought I'd take advice off a Ewing"

J.R chuckled at Elena's comment. The Southfork plane began to descend on an airstrip below. J.R looked over at Elena who had gone a pale shade. She scratched her fingers into her seat and squinted her eyes shut.

"Elena? You alright honey?"

"Yeah I'm just scared of flying. Landing is always the worst part"

"Here drink this water. It will help keep you calm"

"Thanks"

The plane lifted softly on the ground. Elena let out a huge sigh of relief. "All over" J.R smiled

J.R and Elena hoped in a taxi which took them to the apartment. On the inside it looked more like a mansion. Elena took her suitcase into one of the bedrooms and looked round at the size of the place.

"Fancy huh?"

"It's huge! How do you afford this"

"I'm J.R Ewing. I can afford the world if I wanted it. You get some rest now, jet lag will catch up with you otherwise"

Elena closed the bedroom door and rested for a few hours. J.R had the same idea. After a few hours Elena headed to the kitchen to make some dinner for them both. J.R finally rose from bed and sat on a seat in the living room. He picked up his phone and dialled John Ross.

"Hello?"

"Hey son hows it going?"

"Pretty good. Hows Elena?"

"She's good, I do have to tell you, she's still in love with you"

"She told you that?"

"Yeah she did. Don't stop son. Don't stop till you get her. You're my son top to tail, because when I get back I'm not going to stop until I win back Sue Ellen. It's never too late"

"Thank you daddy"

J.R stopped talking as he heard footsteps and a figure coming into the lounge. John Ross heard two gun shots over the phone which had been changed to hands free. He felt a wave of shock.

"J.R? Dad!. Dad?"

Elena walked from the kitchen to the lounge. "Hey J.R I made dinner and if I do say so myself... J.R?" Elena ran over the J. R's blood covered body on the floor. He was still breathing slightly

"Sue Ellen" He whispered

"J.R?! Come on stay with me J.R don't do this!"

John Ross could hear Elena's crying through the phone. "Elena?"

Elena heard John Ross through J. R's phone on the floor

"John Ross? John Ross!"

"Elena what's going on?"

"Someone was hear. Oh god they shot him"

"Is he alright?"

"John Ross.. He's dead. J. R's dead"

"No!" John Ross gasped until he feel backwards onto the floor. "No!"

"John Ross. I'm coming back. Now I need you to call Sue Ellen, Bobby and whoever else you need to"

John Ross dialled up Sue Ellen.

"Hello?"

"Mom? I need you to come to Southfork now"

"John Ross what's wrong"

"Please just do what I ask"

"Ok I'm on my way"

The family where gathered in the kitchen of Southfork.

"John Ross what's wrong?" Bobby asked

"J.R isn't coming back from Mexico"

"Why not?"

"I heard two gunshots on the phone while I was talking to him on the phone. Then I heard Elena, screaming and crying, he's um, he's dead"

"He can't be!" Sue Ellen gasped

"Elena?" Bobby gasped as she appeared at the door. Her clothes were covered in blood as well as her hands.

"Oh god come here sweetheart" Ann took her hands and ran them under the tap.

"He said something. His last words"

"I really hate to ask but what were they?" Bobby asked

"He said a name"

"Whose?"

"Sue Ellen"

"Really? Why?"

"Why do you think? Now if you'll excuse me I need to change then I promise you I will tell you everything"

Moments later Elena turned and sat between Bobby and Sue Ellen in the Southfork kitchen. John Ross sat opposite her and placed his hands over hers.

"We where on the plane and he was talking about you Sue Ellen, he said how much he loved you and that he still do. He said how sorry he was for all the pain he caused you and if there was one thing he could do it would have been to have saved his marriage"

She turned round the Bobby. "Bobby he said that he loves you very much. He was sorry for all the fighting that he caused and all the times he screwed you over. When you had cancer and that anerisim, it was the worst time of his life. He thought he was going to loose you which scared him so much"

He gaze then turned towards John Ross. "John Ross. J.R said he had been a terrible father towards you. While he loved you very much he could have been a much better father towards you. He should have looked after you better and taught you right from wrong, he also told me that I shouldn't give up you. So I wont"

"Elena what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Christopher, but I don't want to end up like J.R and Sue Ellen"

"I saw this coming I knew it!"

"Son please let's not be bitter about this"

"You're right. There too much hatred gone on. It's time to change this family. John Ross and Elena I wish you all the best"

"Sue Ellen there's something I forgot to mention"

"What is it?"

"J.R told me on his dresser. There is a pile of letters, they are for you"

Sue Ellen headed upstairs to J. R's old bedroom. Well actually her and J. R's bedroom. On the dresser where a pile of letter with her name on. On the other side was one open letter.

She took it out of the envelope.

_'Dear Sue Ellen_

_If you are reading this it means I have finally taken it too far. Someone has managed to get their revenge on me. There one last thing I need to say to you sugar._

_I love you darlin, I always will. I know the reason why my other marriages fail is because they aren't you._

_I need to say this sugar. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the fighting, all the times I screwed you over. Take care of our boy and my brother and even little old Lucy, because I wont be round to._

_Yours forever_

_J.R xx_

Sue Ellen let out tears of sorrow. Bobby and John Ross could hear Sue Ellen's cries as she walked down the stairs.

"Sue Ellen?"

"After everything that happened between us, he still loved me"

"Of course he did Momma"

Bobby headed to the porch outside. He saw Elena sobbing into her hands. Her and J.R had gotten rather close and she had to witness him die.

Bobby pulled a chair up next to Elena.

"Hey how you doing?"

"I don't really know"

"I know you and J.R were close, it must be hard"

"Why didn't I save him Bobby? There must have been something I could have done, anything"

"Honey there was nothing you could do"

"Back in Mexico I studied how to be a nurse. I should have been able to save his life"

"Sweetheart don't blame yourself"

"Bobby that was the police. They want you, Sue Ellen and John Ross to go and identify the body"

"Now?"

Ann shook her head. Sue Ellen took both John Ross and Bobby's hands. She let out a small smile. "Let's do this. As a family"

"Cousin can you come too?"

"If it's alright with Sue Ellen"

"Yes of course"

Inside the room was cold. It felt very eerie. Sue Ellen was preparing herself for the worst. The sheet was pulled back. JR looked so pale and cold.

"Oh god! No JR I can't be" Sue Ellen Sobbed

"Sue Ellen I'm sorry" Bobby tried to put an arm round her

"Get off me, everyone just leave me alone"

"Momma!"

"John Ross, it's alright she just needs time"

Sue Ellen arrived back at Soutfork and headed straight for JR'S room. She took a his Stetson which was on the end of the bed and placed it on her head. She took her and JR's wedding photo from the table and held it as she laid on JR's bed.

"Sue Ellen? Are you here?" Christopher called out as they entered Southfork

"Momma?!"

Bobby came to JR'S bedroom and saw Sue Ellen asleep on JR's bed. In her hand she clutched a photo of their wedding day. Bobby pulled the covers over her and let her drift off to a world where she could be with JR. Even if it was temporary.


End file.
